1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of filling a transportable container of bulk goods, particularly to a method using a gentle handling hopper and scrunched bag to reduce the amount of breakage in the bulk goods disposed in the transportable container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Systems for packaging a plurality of bulk goods in transportable containers are known in the art. Typical transportable containers utilized for the transport of bulk goods are inefficient, do not have a very large volume, and often require a large amount of manual labor to be used in filling and handling of the transportable container. Typically, the filling of these containers requires the bulk goods to be dropped large distances which may result in breakage in the bulk goods.
An example of one such system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,276 to Maunder et al. The '276 patent discloses a device for feeding a granular material from an upstream source, such as a conveyor, to a downstream container. The hopper has a downwardly tapered section which tapers inwardly to a delivery chute which has a flared lower end terminating in a radial flange. An adjustable annulus is defined between a frusto-conical member and the hopper wall near the inwardly tapered section of the hopper to control the flow from the downwardly tapered section to the delivery chute. An adjustable radial outlet is defined between the flange of the chute and the annulus. A jet of compressed air is supplied to the delivery chute via an air pipe to generate an air stream to entrain the material which falls through the annulus and shoots the material from the chute.
Another such system known in the art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,408 to Reeves. The '408 patent discloses a telescopic tube that extends downwardly into a container to fill the container. The volume of the telescopic tube varies based on the position of the tube end. A top hat valve member and valve seat are moved vertically in the storage container so that the particles don't have as far to drop from the telescopic tube to the storage container.
Another such system known in the art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,598 to Karpisek. The '598 patent discloses a wrapping apparatus having an expandable carrier or frame being supported on a transporter. The carrier comprises a rectangular tubular member that is telescopic. A bracket or arm extends from each corner of the tubular member for the wrap to be applied to. The wrap is a bag having a closed base and an open end. The carrier is placed on a puckering device or loader where the bag of wrap material is loaded onto the carrier. Each of the brackets engage a belt that drives the wrap onto the carrier. After the wrap is loaded onto the carrier, the carrier is telescopically expanded to a diameter larger than that of the load of previously stacked goods in which it will be placed upon. The loaded carrier is then transferred and positioned over a pallet with the load of stacked goods. The carrier is lowered such that the open end is lowered over the stacked goods. The closed base engages the top of the load as the carrier is lowered, causing the wrap to strip from the carrier as it descends downwardly, thereby depositing the wrap over the load of goods. Upon release from the stretching forces applied by the carrier, the stretched bag will commence to contract to achieve its prestretched condition.